The End Of All Things
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Percy dies in a car wreck two months before him and Annabeth are supposed to get married, leaving a distraught pregnant fiancée behind. You didn't need this, but this is a sad fic. All human AU. Credit goes to Panic! At The Disco for the title.


**A/N - Hey! So another fic, I know I'm bad. But I was inspired and had to write it. So all rights go to the deserving, I own nothing but the plot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

She could see it all still, in her mind. Sitting there in the bath, wet hair clinging to her scalp and skin; droplets dripping down her almost dry back only to fall back into the still water. The bubbles were almost gone, the water almost cold but she didn't care because he wasn't here. He would never be here. When she first got in the hastily made bath the water was burning her skin, leaving it red and steaming when it touched the cold air. She hated scolding baths but it wasn't Pipers fault she didn't know she just wanted to help. He knew how she liked her baths, he used to draw them for her when she was stressed. Sometimes he'd join her just to make her relax even further. It always worked, being near him that is.

A tentative knock at the wooden door made her jump slightly as she was pulled out of the memory that she still couldn't believe was real. She ignored it, instead hugging her legs closer to her chest as if to keep herself together. It didn't work. Only he could mend her and he wasn't here. "Annabeth are you okay?" Pipers voice was soft and comforting. She couldn't answer, instead she let out a quiet sob and rested her head on her forearms, letting the tears drop onto her bare legs. She heard the door open and heard Pipers footsteps after it closed. She felt her hand smooth over her damp, knotty hair as she made soothing sounds, sounding like she was crying too.

The water was completely cold and the bubbles measly white streaks on the surface when she heard a quiet "Come on love." She felt Piper move to the bottom of the bath to pull the plug and get one of the fluffy towels. Piper helped her stand up slowly and wrapped the towel around her when she was stood on the cream bath mat. The towel was a warm welcome for her cold skin.

She began to shake as she was warming up not wanting to look anywhere else but her bare feet seen as everything reminded her of him. Her black painted toes stood out against the pale bath mat and her pale skin. A warm hand on her back ushered her from the quiet bathroom into her bedroom, their bedroom. Her breathing increased when she looked at the king size bed, his side of the bed was still messed up exactly how he left it yesterday morning. She squeezed her eyes shut trying with all of her being to keep the tears back. Her friends hushed tones in the other room blurred out as she took a deep breath and felt the pressure build behind her eyes.

It was a while before she'd let Piper even move her. It took longer when she opened their closet only to look at all his clothes, his smell pouring out with the draft of the door opening. She did cry this time. Falling to the floor right where she was before scurrying backwards towards the side of the bed. She couldn't do this. How could she do this? How could he do this? Leave her this way after he said he wouldn't. The sobs came out harder now, her chest heaving with the effort it took to even breathe. She noticed her hands shaking as she pulled them up to hold her head. Somewhere deep inside her mind she noticed the talking had ceased in the other room as they heard her scream that it isn't fair, that he should be here with her.

"Annabeth come on calm down, it'll be okay you'll see." She turned on one of her best friends and something inside her snapped. She noticed the dressing gown she was wearing falling off one shoulder but she didn't care. "It won't be okay Piper, how can you say it'll be okay?" She shouted at a stunned Piper. "He said he wouldn't leave me, he promised he wouldn't leave me." Her voice trailed off towards the end as it cracked. Piper rushed forward as she started to cry again.

"We were going to get married in two months," She said staring over Pipers shoulder suddenly feeling numb. "I have to call and cancel everything. God I have to call our families," She pulled back wiping her tear stained cheeks, wet eyelashes clinging to her skin as she sniffed. "You can go, I'll be alright," Piper gave her an unsure look making her temper flare. "I can dress myself Piper, I'm not an idiot." She gave her a sad smile before turning and joining the others in the living room.

As soon as she left she heard a chorus of "How is she." "Is she okay." "We heard shouting, what's going on?" "Poor Annabeth." drifting to her from her friends. "She's not doing too good, as expected, she's absolutely wrecked..." She couldn't stand to hear anymore so she backed up and sat on her side of the bed. Looking down at her left hand she noticed the delicate engagement ring glinting in the dull light. She placed the same shaking hand on her flat stomach and managed to take a shaky breath. She wasn't only grieving for her lost fiancée, but their whole life together.

She was waiting for him to get home the day before when she got the call from Sally. All she really registered in the call was car wreck, hospital and critical. She raced out their apartment and sped to the hospital, not caring if she was going too fast.

She got there just as they were wheeling him into an empty room. She stopped beside a sobbing Sally Jackson who hugged her as soon as she registered that she had arrived. While waiting to see him she was given the details. He was hit by a out of control car that didn't stop at the light. Smashed into the driver side, the paramedics couldn't believe he was still alive, said he should of died instantly. They said he was critical, lots of internal bleeding. He'd already been in theatre once but he was scheduled to go in again soon. That's when the doctor came out, he said there was a slim chance of him surviving, that it's best if they say their goodbyes now just in case he doesn't pull through. Sally went in first and smiled sadly at her when she came back out, a new set of tears wetting her face. Paul arrived as she went in, she heard his comforting words and Sally's sobs. She gasped when she closed the door and saw him. He looked nothing like the boy she knew. Ugly purple bruises stained almost every inch of the skin she could see. A neck brace kept his head steady, while the nasty gashes had been stitched up on his face.

His usual vibrant sea green eyes were closed, his ebony hair wasn't messy and wild for a change but matted to his head due to the blood and sweat. She cried as she gingerly took his hand careful not to knock anything. She told him that he better wake up and get better because she wants to get married and she can't do this on her own. She started to sob when she heard the heart monitor start to slow and eventually stop before she was ushered from the room.

Of course ten minutes later the doctor came out and broke the news they already knew and she broke down right in the middle of the hallway in Sally's arms. That's when Piper and the rest of their friends arrived. They were shocked to see her cry like that but when Paul shook his head, tears falling from his eyes too, they understood, most of them crying then too. He was always too good for this world, too good for her.

She hadn't stopped crying all night, hadn't changed, hadn't eaten or drank. Just led there on their tattered blue counch and cried. Thats how everyone found her this morning. They walked in due to the spare key Piper had and stopped when they saw her sobbing on the counch.

"Annabeth?" She snapped her head up to see Hazel and Piper stood at her door both with concerned looks thrown her way. She quickly took her hand away from her stomach and wiped her tears, making a move for the closet, this time more prepared. As she changed both girls came in and sat on the bed, on her side of course. "You're pregnant?" Hazel asked after a length of silence.

She turned around slowly and nodded.

"He was so happy, so excited," She whispered "He couldn't stop smiling when I told him, he said I made him the happiest man alive." She said with a sad smile. She noticed as she looked up that Hazel had started to cry with her and it looked as though Piper wasn't far behind. "I don't think I can do this, not without him." Hazel stood up suddenly and pulled her into a hug so fierce it made her cry even more.

"Don't worry about that, you have us. We'll be with you every step of the way Annabeth, you won't have to do this by yourself." She pulled back and looked at the shorter girl and smiled sadly.

"You guys don't have to do that, you all have your own lives to deal with, I don't want to be the sad mother who can't cope that just burdens you all." It was Piper who stood up this time.

"Don't be stupid Annabeth, we're your best friends. Whether Percy was here or not we'd help. You're going to be okay, when that baby comes you're going to love it with everything you have. You'll have another piece of Percy." She paused and took a breath. "Plus he'd kick our ass if he knew we weren't looking after his girls." She frowned at her.

"Girls? You think it'll be a girl?" Piper smiled and nodded as Hazel took her hand. "He always talked about having a baby girl. He said he wanted a mini me, no interference from him." She shook her head as the two girls infront of her laughed lightly.

"You'll get through this Annabeth and we'll be here with you." She nodded and led down on her too large, too cold bed and closed her eyes suddenly exhausted. "We'll be here when you wake up, don't worry." She actually smiled at that before drifting off. Of course she dreamt of him, of course it'll still hurt when she would wake up but seeing him happy and with her in her dreams was enough to dull the pain for a short time.

* * *

**A/N - I don't like how I ended it but what can you do? So did you like it? Let me know R&amp;R fave and follow and all that jazz. Thank youuu. I'll be updating some of my other fics soo, I've already started writing them so don't worry. (That being said, if you like Punk!Percy then you should check out some of my other fics if you haven't already I live and breathe Punk!Percy. You can also follow me on tumblr the link is in my bio.) So the shameless self promo aside, thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**

**Jess x**


End file.
